Christmas Love
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: A day before Christmas Eve, and everyone was getting ready to prepare for Christmas Eve, and Erza wanted to find a present for her significant lover, and didn't know what to give to her. Wendy and Carla had to step in and help her. But it all ended perfectly, as Erza found the perfect gift. ERLU!


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Please enjoy this story as a little present from me X3**

 **Please enjoy?**

It was a day before Christmas Eve, and everyone that bore the emblem of Fairy Tail was becoming hyped and excited for Christmas. Wendy and Cana was helping setting up the tree, Gray and Juvia was helping setting up the decorations, Gajeel and Levy was helping hanging up high decorations using their magic, Natsu and Gray was helping the other members on their tasks, and Lucy went out shopping for some extra supplementary for decorations and ingredients of bakeries goods. And Erza was left with the task of making sure everything goes accordingly and without much trouble, but she had her own problems that she had been debating and doubting within her inner self.

This was the year that was different than any of their last Christmas parties. And this was different, as Erza has a significant other that she cares for so deeply. And considering how this was the first year that Erza is engaged in a romantic relationship, she is almost as clueless of what to do with her significant other during this holiday. And her significant other seemed to be completely composed and not as conflicted as Erza, making the redhead more anxious in her role in the relationship.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and everything was within preparations and prepared for the big feast and party. Everyone was excited, happy and was already drowning themselves in a pre-party event by getting themselves drunk, preparing themselves to get even more drunk the next day.

And since her job was unofficially done, Erza decided to try and find a way to correctly spend Christmas with her significant other, and she didn't want to mess this up.

She walked up to the most trusted mage that she could rely on such situations. Mirajane Strauss. Erza approached the aforementioned mage as she delivered some booze to some of her customers.

"Mira." Erza called out once she was within hearing rage of the shape-shifter.

Mira turned to see Erza walking up to her. "Hello, Erza. Is the preparations going well?"

"Yes. It is done. But I need to ask you something." Erza said as she neared the she-devil.

"What is it?" Mira smiled as she gave her undivided attention to her redhead companion.

"I don't know what to give to her. I need some advice."

Mira devilishly smiled as she leaned forward toward Erza, already knowing that Erza speaks of. "Do you want a complete list, a very…descriptive list on what to give to her?"

Erza nodded. "Of course! Anything that could make her happy!"

"Now…the first thing to do is-"

Mira was roughly interrupted by Elfman unintentionally being thrown at her, immediately knocked into unconscious state.

"I'm waiting." Erza said with gleam in her eyes as she stared at a sleeping Mira with a large bump on her head.

Not another second, Gray was roughly thrown at Erza, knocking her over in the process. Erza immediately got to her feet and grabbed Gray by his collar and glared at the suspect responsible for throwing Gray, glaring at Natsu in particular.

"How dare you interrupt me when I try to learn something!" Erza gritted her teeth as she glared daggers at Natsu and threw Gray roughly toward the dragon slayer. "Learn to respect other people's attempt of learning! Now how am I supposed to learn something!?"

"A-Aye…" Both Gray and Natsu singed in a weak chorus as they lay boundless on the ground.

"What were you even trying to learn?" Cana slurred as she finished her 3rd barrel of booze.

Erza turned to Cana with a frown. "Mira was just about to tell me how to give a perfect present for her."

Cana grinned. "Lucy, huh? Come to think of it, this is your first Christmas together, am I right?"

Erza nodded.

"Then you should just take her right there and then. Don't hold anything back."

Erza blinked, thinking about it for a moment.

"Wait, you should totally take her to a bar, get her drunk and stuff." Macao cut in as he downed his 4th cup of booze.

"And maybe you and Lucy should run around naked. That would be hot." Wakaba cut in with a grin, evident that he was just as drunk as his old rivalry.

"Wait, if you're looking for a perfect present for Lucy, then you should dress up in a really skimpy Santa outfit and get her aroused." Natsu and Gray suddenly appeared next to Erza with a smirk.

Erza turned to the boys and narrowed her eyes. "A skimpy Santa outfit?"

"Or maybe S&M activities between the two of you?"

"Skinny dipping?"

Wendy and Carla sat at a near table, watching with deadpanned expression of other people taking advantage of Erza's confusion, and tried to get her to be involved in an activity that Lucy may not like.

Carla turned to Wendy and gave her a nod, indicating that they should intervene and give Erza a more appropriate direction on what to give Lucy.

Wendy carried Carla as they approached Erza. "Erza-san."

Erza turned to the small girl. "Yes, Wendy?"

"I have some nice ideas on what to give to Lucy-san."

"No need. I have plenty of things, thanks to my guild mates."

Wendy shook her head, hoping Erza would listen to her. "I wouldn't do those things. Buy her a necklace, or something special."

"Why shouldn't I do those things?" Erza frowned.

Carla jumped from Wendy grasp and landed on the floor and walked up to Erza. "Because it's not appropriate for your first Christmas with Lucy. Lucy would want it to be special, not some crazy game of personal activities between the two of you."

"Hmm, make sense." Erza rubbed her chin.

"Want to go shopping to find something for Lucy-san?" Wendy offered.

Erza shook her head. "I appreciate that. But, like you said, it should be something important and special for Lucy."

"Now you're learning something." Carla smirked.

Erza ignored Carla and walked out of the guild, following Wendy's and Carla's instructions.

Wendy and Carla watched Erza leave the guild, and hopes that Erza doesn't follow the crazy suggestions that her guild mates had offered.

* * *

One hour later, Lucy walked back into the guild with a handful of bags filled with decorations and ingredients for the party. "I'm back!"

Wendy and Carla looked up to see Lucy entering the guild and decided to come and help her with the bags.

"Can we help?"

Lucy smiled and handed Wendy and Carla a bag. "Thanks, where's Erza?"

"She went out to for some extra task that Master had given her." Carla lied.

"I see." Lucy smiled as she looked at the current appearances that the guild sported for the party tomorrow. "It's looking great!"

Wendy nodded. "I agree."

Carla looked to the side and smiled as another figure made its appearance and approached Lucy from behind.

Not another second, arms wrapped around Lucy, causing the blonde in yelp in surprise and turned around to see the perpetrator.

"Erza! You scared me!" Lucy pouted.

Erza grinned and hugged Lucy tighter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. But can you let go? Your armor is uncomfortable."

Erza reluctantly lets go and grabs Lucy's hand instead. "Hey, I'm all done here. Can we leave?"

"I just got here." Lucy frowned.

"Don't worry, Lucy-san. We'll take care of the bags. You go with Erza-san." Wendy cut in.

Lucy looks at Wendy for a moment before smiling. "Alright." She turned back to Erza, "Shall we go?"

Erza beamed as she tightened her hold on Lucy's hand and tugged her out of the guild.

…

Erza tugged Lucy to their special spot in the park that they usually go to have their own alone time, and just enjoy the scenery around them as they share some cuddles and kisses as they hold each other. Erza knew that this was one of their special spots between the two, and wanted to give her the gift there.

Once they were at their spot, she turned to Lucy and brought her in for a gentle hug, to which Lucy eagerly returned as she hugged Erza.

Then Erza pulled back. "I know that Christmas is in two days, but I wanted to give you to gift now, if that's fine with you."

Lucy smiled. "You do what you want to do. But your present going have to wait." She winked with a smirk.

Erza smiled and equipped the present from her dimension. "That's fine with me." She grabbed Lucy's hand with her free hand and intertwined with it as she stared passionately into Lucy's eyes. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Lucy smiled at Erza.

Erza handed her gift to Lucy, who gladly accepted it. She watched silently with blushed cheeks and a smile as Lucy opened the gift. A soft gasp soon followed as the blonde stared at her gift with teary eyes, which made Erza worried.

"Erza…" Lucy murmured as she held the gift gingerly. The gift that sported the look of a necklace with the symbol of the zodiacs and a sword, both coated in gold and silver. "It's beautiful."

Erza made a silent sigh of relief and smiled at the blonde when she looked at her. "Not as beautiful as you."

Lucy blushed as she brought Erza in for a kiss. A kiss of the century, a kiss that seemed so perfect within every second. And both girls enjoyed every second of it.

"I love you." Lucy muttered as she pulled back.

Erza whimpered, as it ended all too soon and pulled the blonde back in for another deep, passionate kiss. Their tongue danced, exploring each other's mouth as each girls wrapped their arms around the other, keeping each other close. Pieces of clothing was the only thing that separated them, but that would soon be resolved…soon.

 **A/N: I wasn't sure if a steamy lemon would be good in this one-shot lol Maybe next time.**

 **Please review and comment on your thoughts. I don't bite~**

 **Toodles!~~**


End file.
